Beautiful strangers
by ForgottenStories
Summary: "You really have the worst timing ever Albus." Scorpius tried to run after her, but she was already gone. When he turned back to get to his best friend he couldn't shake the feeling that he had let the best thing that ever happened to him slip away.
1. Ball Masquerade

Scorpius was having one hell of a bad week. His father found out Rose had beaten him again at some test. He was not happy. His father wanted the very best for him, so in his opinion that meant being the best at everything in school. Scorpius knew he meant well, but being pressured into being the best at everything isn't something that creates a nice and warm bound between father and son. After his O.W.L.S last year it only got worse. Rose beat him with one OWL. One freaking OWL. It was just ridiculous!

He was just so tired of it all. All the pressure, all the pretending and even the endless stream of girls that threw themself at his feet.

Before he knew it, it was Friday night and Al was dragging him out of his bed. He had no idea how it was Friday, hell he didn't even know were all the other days of the week went to. If he remembered correctly, there used to be a , Wednesday, Tuesday and Monday before a Friday. I must have been really out of it, Scorpius thought to himself.

"Come on mate, you've been weird all week. You need to get it out of your system. I'm taking you to a party. And not just any party! It's Halloween so put on some weird shit. " And with one last, rather hard, tug, Al got his best friend out of bed.

"Fine, but only if you promise to get at least as pissed as me."

Scorpius was not in the mood for a party but hey, a party usually means Firewhiskey so why the hell not? Father always said 'Alcohol does not solve your worries.'. Well dad let me tell you something, it may not solve them, but you sure as hell forget what they were in the first place. Sounds good enough for me!

So that's why Scorpius Malfoy, with a rather foul mood and with stupid mask, was going to a Gryffindor party.

* * *

><p>Rose was happy. Really, really happy.<p>

She had no idea why, sometimes life's just good and you don't ask questions. Maybe the fact that Malfoy was really not happy could have something to do with it. And ofcourse, the party tonight! She had really looking forward to that. She needed to dance, god how she loves to dance. Once the music starts she just can't keep her feet still.

She was just getting ready in her room when Dom sneaked inside. 'Well well Rose, what do we have here? Is there a particulair reason you're all dressed up?'

Rose rolled her eyes at her quostion, Dom had never been the smartest of the family. The most smoking hot one without a doubt, but just not the smartest. "You mean beside the party we're going to in a minute?'

'Ow yeah, that's probably a pretty good reason. I just hoped there was a maybe somebody special you were trying to impress..." Dom had never been good at being subtle, but that's what Rose liked about her. Just straight to the point. And to be honest, Rose had thought about that. She needed someone. She was tired of being alone all the time, or well as alone as you can get with such a family. But family is not the kind of company she sought. She needed someone to hold, to kiss, to trust and to talk to. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how bad she wanted all those things but also how few guys in this school were actually smart and interesting to talk to. So yeah, maybe she did put a little more effort into dressing up for this party then usually but that didn't mean anybody else had to know that.

She wore something she saw last summer on vacation in Venice. A long green 19th century dress which hugged her in all the right places. The front was pinned up she her legs were visible and the corset did wonderfull things to her breast. With that she wore a golden mask that only coverd her eyes. Her hair was pinned up carelessly so some curls ran down her back. Some red lipstick and pumps completed the outfit. She looked good, really good.

"Trust me Dom, if there's somebody you'll be the first to know okay. Now get your butt of my bed and out out out! There's a party we need to get to." She practically pushed Dom out of the room, but she really, really wanted to dance.

The Gryffindor common room was already packed with people. The music was playing loudly and people were dancing rather inappropriately. Not that Scorpius minded, he just wasn't in the party mood right now. Maybe some Firewhiskey could change that.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks okay. Firewhiskey?" He looked at Al for conformation, but being his best friend he already knew the anwser.

"Just grab a bottle, you know it's almost impossible to get you drunk on just shots. It will save you a lot of time going to the bar."

Scorpius knew Albus was right, he had like two livers or something. Normally he wouldn't mind, it was fun buying a girl shots and seeing them get all wobbling and drunk while he was still sober. But tonight was not a night to stay sober so he needed something strong, and a lot of it.

When he got back Albus was already talking to some girl dressed as a wood nymph. Well, more Firewiskey for me. He sat down in a seat in the back, looking at the dancing crowd and starting on his bottle of Firewhiskey. Almost everybody was in costume. Or at least something that should pass as a costume. There were girls with almost nothing on, just a scrap of fabric across the most important body parts. You didn't need a lot of imagination to understand their intentions tonight. Not that the guys minded this, oh no they were loving it. Those stupid girls just didn't understand they could do way better than some horny guy who only wanted a fun night with them, preferably without clothes.

He took another sip of his Firewhiskey and noticed the bottle was almost empty. His world was slowly beginning to brightening up. Maybe this night could turn out to something good after all.

Scorpius was looking at the crowd again. There was muggle music playing and everybody seemed into it. Couples were snogging each other's face of in the sofa's and all the we're-just-hooking-up-for-tonigh-people were grinding into each other in a way that you just had to look away. His eyes fell on Albus, already pretty pissed too and dancing with the wood nymph.

He kept on eyeing the crowd when he saw her.

She was beautiful. A dark green dress with a golden mask. He had no idea who she was, probably some Slytherin girl since the dress was green. But the way she moved, that's what caught his eye.

She was moving like a light breeze on a hot summer night. Like a snowflake falling down from the sky. She was fierce like the water in a waterfall and at the same time floating like a cloud. He had never seen anybody move like that. He was sure that he could watch her for hours and not get bored. His eyes were fixed on her movements, not seeing anything else from the party

_'You're so hypnotizing' _

_'Could you be the devil'_

_' Could you be an angel'_

Rose saw him looking at her. He was sitting in a comfy chair, only a mask to cover his appearance. And he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

So she decided to give him something to look at. He wasn't that bad looking, from what she could see he had strong, broad shoulders. Pretty tall too, she had seen him getting over to the bar for his drink and he was taller than most guys here. But what really attracted her was his mouth. It was weird, looking at a person's face without seeing the eyes. It changed the whole perspective of a face. She only saw a sharp jawline and a rather appealing lips which were curled up in a smirk

She started to sway her hips a little more. Not like those slut's trying to get their boyfriend's an instant orgasm on the dance floor, but a little more subtle. Her hands went up to her head and she closed her eyes. Just enjoying the music and letting it take her.

With her eyes still closed she hadn't noticed him getting up and walking over to her. When his hand were on her waist she felt electric jolts go through her body. His fingers were leaving streaks of fire down her body. He started to move with her, slowly swaying on the music.

'_Your touch magnetizing'_

'_Feels like I am floating'_

'_Leaves my body glowing'_

Scorpius still didn't know who she was. But that was probably the point of wearing this damn masks and costumes. She intrigued him, dancing here completely alone and not giving a fuck about the rest of the party. It was like she was in her own little world.

He had no idea he was moving toward her until he felt her waist in his hands. It could be the Firewhiskey talking, but he was pretty he had never felt like this with anybody. He was almost afraid to touch her, afraid to break the spell they were in.

When she turned around and looked at him he was startled from her eyes. They were golden, like a burning sun. For the life of him, he couldn't look away.

'_They say be afraid'_

'_You're not like the others'_

'_Futuristic lover'_

'_Different DNA'_

'_They don't understand you'_

Rose knew that when she turned around and he looked into her enchanted eyes he was hooked. She could turn around and walk away and he would follow like a puppy. But she wasn't prepared for his eyes. A cold dark grey, like a sad winter with no end.

She had never seen somebody with so much expression in the eyes. Her head was spinning from the Firewhiskey, but it seemed like she could look into his soul.

They hadn't exchanged a word, and she didn't feel the need to make meaningless conversation. His eyes said it all. He wanted her, and she was pretty sure she wanted him too even though she had no idea who he was. He was what she was hoping to find tonight, somebody different. Somebody who could look at het en know what she wanted and needed.

'_You're from a whole other world'_

'_A different dimension'_

'_You open my eyes'_

'_And I'm ready to go'_

'_Lead me into the light'_

They kept on dancing together, never breaking eye contact. He could feel her warm breath on his jaw, her lips so close he could almost feel her pulse. He never wanted anything more than to kiss her right now. When she bit her lip it was almost too much for him.

He wanted to taste her, mark her, make her his. He wanted to forget about the world and spend the rest of his time right here, with her in his arms. He didn't care about his father anymore, hell he didn't even know his father's name anymore right now. He didn't know his own name and he couldn't care less. She was everything right now, the world could go to hell and he wouldn't notice and neither would she.

When she licked her lips, he couldn't control himself anymore. He closed his eyes and leaned down.

'_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me'_

'_Infect me with you love and'_

'_Fill me with your poison'_

When his lips touched down on hers, stars were exploding behind her eyes. She was on fire from his touch. His hand went up to her face, caressing her like she was the most fragile thing on earth.

She thought she just died and went to heaven. Or hell, with this heat she was feeling. Their bodies molded together like a perfect fit. She wanted to feel every inch of his body, she wanted to be together in every possible way. There was nobody else in the room, just him and she never wanted anything more.

When they broke apart, his eyes mirrored hers. Not cold grey eyes anymore, but eyes filled with heat and need. When she took his arm and led them out of the crowd, he was more than willing to follow.

'_Take me, ta-ta-take me'_

'_Wanne be a victim'_

'_Ready for abduction'_

She led him through the dark castle, almost running so she could get her lips on his again fast enough. Being apart felt like breathing without air, suffocation into nothingness. He wanted to feel her lips again on his, he wanted to run his hands through her hair and feel nothing else but her.

They were in an empty classroom. The moon shining through the window on her mask, making it look like she was glowing.

He pinned her against the wall. Taking control, not wanting to waste another second.

His lips were on hers instantly and again he felt electricity run through his body. His hands gripped her waist tightly, pulling her against him.

They didn't bother removing their mask, it seemed more intimate like this. Within minutes his shirt was on the floor and her hands were roaming his chest. His muscles contracted to her touch and he couldn't help it to grip her more tightly.

His hands travelled up to her breast, pulling the strings of her corset so it came loose. Her breast fitted perfectly in his hands. She opened her mouth and moaned against his lips. He took the opportunity to rub his tongue against hers. He didn't think kissing her could get any better, but when he felt her tongue against his he knew he could never kiss another girl again.

He started to kiss her neck. Feeling her pulse against his lips he knew she was just as turned on as he. If they didn't watch out, both of their hearts were going to explode from this heat. He sucked on her pulse point, leaving a dark red mark. Now she was his and nobody could take her away from him. He was starting to go down to her breast when somebody stormed into the room.

"Mate, I've been searching for you everywhere!"

When Scorpius looked up he saw Albus leaning against the door, barely being able to stay on his two feet. He looked back at the girl, but she had turned herself away from him, suddenly embarrassed they got caught.

When the other guy bursted into the room it was like their spell was broken. Rose turned away from her perfect stranger, covering herself from him.

"I need to know your name." She heard him say. He reached for her mask, trying to take it off but she didn't want to reveal herself before him with another, clearly very drunk, guy in the room. She turned to the door and ran out.

"You really have the worst timing ever Albus." Scorpius tried to run after her, but she was already gone. When he turned back to get to his best friend he couldn't shake the feeling that he had let the best thing that ever happened to him slip away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure if i'm leaving this as a one-shot or if i'm going to make it into a (short)-story, but if you subscribe you'll know when i add something!**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	2. Upside down world

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

**I really did not expect that this story would be so loved :D**

**I'm going to try to continue this, but I don't think i could ever match up to chapter one again. Still, i hope you like this chapter too =)**

More or less 2 months later.

It was Friday afternoon. Sixth year potions was a joke. Last night it snowed like crazy so the whole of Hogwarts was covered in several inches of snow. She needed a moment of quiet and peace.

So that's why Rose Weasley was out here, skipping potions to get an early start on her weekend.

Having such a large family can get to you sometimes. Rose needed to have some space and alone time.

She sat down on a bench near the lake and watched this new, pure world around her. She put on her Ipod, the most brilliant gift anybody had ever given her.

She had no idea how it worked, some devilish muggle magic probably. But she didn't care. All she had to do was hook it up to her computer, put some songs on it and she could have her favorite music with her all the time. The thing became like a third arm or something, inseparable.

She was slowly drifting away when E.T. from Katy Perry started playing. She had an instant flashback to that night. The night she met perfection.

She hadn't told anybody about that night. What was she supposed to say anyway, that she fell in love with a beautiful stranger and she had no idea who he was? But that didn't stop her heart from racing everytime she saw somebody with blond hair. The problem was that there were just so many students now the war was over. Once everybody felt safe they started to breed like bunnies it seemed. So now Hogwarts was stocked up with post-war childeren.

But Rose was a firm believer in true love. If it is meant to be, they will find each other again one way or the other right? It has to be real, she didn't think she could ever find somebody else.

But that said, she tried not to think about it. She tried to concentrate on her wonderfull music. The disadvantage of this amazing muggle-magic-music-box was that she constantly wanted to dance. In her room, during dinner, even through class if she could sit in the back and pretent to be fascinated by the all so interesting material.

A new song started and Rose slowly got up. She closed her eyes and started to sway on her feet. She always felt so free when she was dancing, like nothing in this world could stop her from what she wanted. She gently moved her body with the music, becoming one with the melody. She was completely focused on her own world and had no idea somebody else was watching her…

* * *

><p>2 and a half months, 79 days, 1896 hours or 113760 minutes. That's how long ago he saw the most perfect creature alive. Not that Scorpius was keeping track or anything.<p>

He was skipping potions today, the class was just a joke. He didn't want to brag, but the things professor Hornet came up with were just ridiculous. He already made every damn potion in his sixth year potions book at home so it's not like he's actually missing something.

Scorpius needed some fresh air. Hogwarts was to crowded these days, or maybe it was because he was constantly searching for her. He needed to find her, to breath in her flowery scent again, to hold her and never let go. He was so whipped.

It was all he could think about, every damn minute of every damn day.

Thankfully Albus didn't remember a thing from that night, not so suprising after the amount of alcohol he consumed. He knew it was selfish but he didn't want to share that night with his best friend.

Scorpius was wandering aimlessly over the grounds of Hogwarts when he suddenly saw her again. Just a dark spot, far away, but it was definitely her, he would recognize her dancing out of millions of people. His breath stuck in his troat and he couldn't move, what should he do? Go over there and confront her or watch from here and try to find out who she is? He desperately wanted to go over there, but what if she didn't remember that night, what if she changed her mind and doesn't want anything to do with him?

What the fuck was wrong with him? He was never scared to talk to a girl! And now he couldn't even move his feet in her direction, let alone talk to her.

A little bit closer without her noticing couldn't hurt anybody right? With firm determination he stepped in her direction. His pace quickened and his heart was beating faster and faster. Just a little closer, just a little more.

Now that he was on the move he couldn't stop. He needed to know who she was, he needed to talk to her, he needed to have her.

He could see her silhouette clearly now and again he was mesmerized by her dancing.

His eyes followed her hips, gently swaying with some unheard music. Her head thrown back, eyes closed and enjoying her own world. Just a few more metres, he was almost there.

He gathered all his courage and called out, "Excuse me, are you.."

Before he could finish what he was about to say she turned around and he could finally see her.

His world was turned upside down. Not because of how she looked without a mask, but because the girl of his dreams was Rose Weasley.

Rose fucking Weasley. Well, he definitely didn't see that one coming.

"..Rose Weasley?" He continued in shock.

"Yes Scorpius, I am Rose Weasley. I thought you'd know that by now. You need to know your own name too? Scorpius Malfoy it is, but I think it's more appropiate to call you dumbass right now."

Rose her good mood was killed instantly. She was really enjoying her music and here he was again, ruining the moment. God he could be such an ass. Why the hell came he all the way here to ask my name? Probably inhaled to many potions fumes or something like that.

Scorpius couldn't stop staring. How could it be Rose? That Weasley snob has been ruining his entire Hogwarts career until now. He just couldn't stand the damn girl and now he was in love with her? There had to be a mistake, they can't be the same girl.

His girl was beautiful, and smart, and a good dancer, and and..

Everything that Rose was too.

He just couldn't get his head around the idea that little snobby Rose Weasley could be so sexy like at the party. It was like a whole new side of her he just found out. One he kinda wanted to get to know better.

He already made up his mind, well he didn't really have a choice. He was head over heels with Rose Weasley, and he had to have her.

_But she will never fall for a guy like you Scorpius, she's the one you can never have.._

Rose's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Whatever, I'm going back to the castle."

And with that she left him standing there, still baffled by the discovery who the girl of his dreams actually is.

* * *

><p>In all her years of teaching, headmistress <em>McGonagall<em> had never met anybody smarter and stupider at the same time than Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley.

Who do they think they are, just skipping class because they read the book? Reading and learning are two very different things! Thank god they actually are smart enough not to set them self on fire when trying out potions they aren't supposed to know about yet but still, she had to set the right example for the rest of the students or there wouldn't be anyone left in class!

McGonagall was mumbling some more nonsense to herself when she ran into one of the two persons she was searching

"Miss Weasley! And what do you think you are doing here outside?" She hated using her 'mean teacher voice', but with these kids you didn't have another choice.

"Just on my way to class professor. I had to.. uhm.. sent an owl to my parents. Very urgent you know." Rose was lying trough her teeth and she knew it. And McGonagall probably knew it herself too, why else was she here outside but to search for her?

"Keep telling that to yourself miss Weasley and maybe one day you will believe it yourself. But for now I think an evening detention if fairly reasonable don't you think?"

Rose looked down in shame and mumbled a very quite "Yes professor." She had never had detention before in her whole Hogwarts career.

"Now if I were you i'd hurry up to class miss Weasley, I'll see you tomorrow eveningen after diner. Now excuse me please, I need to find somebody else who apparently had to sent an emergency owl too."

Rose quickly hurried along to class before she could get into any more trouble

Now mister Malfoy, where are you hiding today? McGonagall glanced around the grounds and quickly spotted the other felon. With a few fast paces she was close enough to yell. She defineltly needed to yell with this one, he seemed to never learn.

"MISTER MAYLFOY, AND WHAT EXACLY ARE WE DOING HERE OUTSIDE?"

His head spun around so fast when he heard her voice he almost fell over from the momentum. He recovered quick though, "Just going to the owlery professor. I had some urgent business that couldn't wait."

"Ofcourse you were mister Malfoy, but you know the rules. I'll see you in detention tomorrow evening after diner. And now get back to class before I make it 2 detentions!"

McGonagall loved all the students here at Hogwarts, but those two certainly didn't make here job easy.


	3. Breaking down the walls

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! **

**I really appreciate your feedback.**

**My exams are coming up, so it might be a while before the next chapter appears.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose pushed the food around her plate for the third time now. Although she was a huge fan of food, just like her father, right now she had absolutly no appetite.<p>

"Will you stop that Rose, you're making me nervous."

Rose's head shot up, looking for the source of the voice that disturbed her peace. She thought she was all alone at this part of the Gryffindor table.

"Ooh sorry Lily, I didn't know you where here. What are you doing here by the way?"

It was saterday night, almost 8 o'clock to be precise. All of Hogwarts is supposed to be getting ready for a party or something else equally important.

But not Rose, ooh no she's gotten herself a nice night of detention. Who know what McGonagall has in mind for her?

"I know, I know! Me and Matt were walking to the great hall and suddenly we got... distracted. By some very annoying first years ofcourse! We had to set the right example and show them a lesson right, that's what responsible students do around here!" Lily was lying ofcourse, she didn't give a damn about annoying first years when she was around Matt. "But why are you still here, trying to turn your food into gold or something?"

"Ha I wish!" Rose said, "I'm just delaying the rather tedious task I'm about to undergo. Detention with McGonagall."

"You? Detention? Yeah right" Lily didn't believe one word of what Rose was saying. She was definetly up to something, like any teacher would ever give Rose fucking genius Weasley a detention.

Rose just shrugged her shoulders, she really wasn't in the mood for talking. "Believe what you want, I have to get going. See you tomorrow, if I survive tonight." She only had a few minute to get to McGonagall's office and she didn't want to be late in case she got even more detentions.

She hurried along the stairs to the second floor and just when she turned the last corner she bumped into a wall of flesh. A very big, nice and strong wall of flesh.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking were I was go.. What the hell are you doing here? Forgot your name again Malfoy?"

The wall of flesh she just ran in was no one other than Scorpius Malfoy. Great, like this night wasn't bad enough already.

Scorpius's heart skipped a beat. Rose Weasley just ran into him! His night just got a lot better. Keep calm Scorp, don't let her see the impact she has on you! God, why do I have to act like a stupid lovesick puppy everytime I'm near her. I'm bloody Scorpius Malfoy, girls should act like puppies when they're around me and not the other way around!

"Well Rose, nice to see you too. Nice everning it is isn't it?" He put on his best smirk and looked at her. She was clearly angry, but he had never seen a more beautiful thing in the world.

"Yes yes all very lovely, but that still doesn't explain why you are standing here in the middle of the hallway?" Just as she finished her sentence, McGonagall opened the door.

"Good, you're both here. And right on time ofourse. Come on, I'll get you to your detention."

Rose looked at Scorpius with a look of disbelieve, of all the nights he could have gotten himself into detention it had to be at the same night as her! Unbelievable. That stupid git probably did it on purpose just to annoy her.

"Well don't just stand there, you have a lot of work to do!" McGonagall was getting impatient. She had better things to do on a saterday night than giving detentions to the most brilliant students in whole Hogwarts.

"Well after you Rose, before we run into each other again." Scorpius said with a wide smile and a wink. All Rose could do was come up with serveral highly fasinating ways to kick his ass when McGonagall turns her back. She quickly followed McGonagall down the hallway.

After a few minutes of walking they came to a part of Hogwarts Rose had never been before. Windows were shattered, walls collapsed and door's only half on their hinges. There was a cold feeling to the castle here.

"As you can see, this part of the castle isn't in a good shape. Your detention tonight is trying to fix as much as possible. In an hour or two I'll come back to see if you are finished. Good luck, and try not to kill each other please." With one last stern look McGonagall turned around and left them standing there.

"What happened here?" Rose breathed out, barely audible. She had the feeling some dark things had occurred here.

"Malfoy, still with me?" After serveral minute of silence Rose turned around to see if Scorpius hadn't run off and left her alone here.

She could handle that, cleaning this place up all by herself but she definetly wasn't prepared to see the look on Scorpius face.

His normal composed look was completely gone. He looked like a total madman. His eyes were full of terror and his hands were shaking. It was like he was about to collapse.

"Are you okay Scorpius?" Rose asked carefully. No ofcourse he wasn't okay, but it was courtesy to ask right, even if you hate the person in question very much.

"I, I.. This is.. It thought they rebuilt everything after..." Scorpius didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay here, not here where his family destroyed so many lives. It was getting hard to breathe here, he needed to get away from this place.

A thousand thoughts were running through his head. His aunt laughing manically when she told of all the things she did to Rose's mom and dad and her uncle. His grandfather so bitter he couldn't live a normal life and his wife leaving him because of it. His father crying because of his betrayal to the wizarding world, his mother suffering too. Eventhough she had nothing to do with the Dark Lord, it was because she married his father that she was looked down upon. She had to endure his nightmare's every night, but ever after all this years she still stood tall and was the beacon of light of his family. Nobody knew anything about these things ofcourse, such things were kept quite so they looked like any other normal family.

Rose suddenly understood where they were. "Oh my god, is this still from the war? It is, isn't it?"

Rose's voice snapped Scorpius out of his trance. "Yes it is. I can't believe they haven't rebuilt it yet, and making us do it..."

Now that Scorpius could breathe again, he finally took a good look at the place. There were several inches of dust so he assumed they were the first to enter this place in a long time.

"Let's just get on with it. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Scorpius completly focused on the spells he would need.

"I don't think I can do that Scorpius." Rose didn't know why she said it, but in her heart she knew it was true. She couldn't fix this place, not with just magic. This place needed lots of love and care, and she couldn't give that with just a few spells. People had died here, maybe even uncle Fred.

"What do you mean, I thought you were one of Hogwart's brightest students are you not? A simple spell could fix this mess here."

"Ofcourse I know the damn spell you git. This place is just too.. too intense." Rose couldn't explain what she felt in here, it just wasn't right.

"Intense? You think this is intense for you? Your parents were heroes after the war! They got everything they asked for, just as you. People that haven't even talked to you treat you like a queen just for something your parents did. I bet you don't even know what your parents exacly did! You treat anybody according to their name, nevertheless you actually know them or not!"

Scorpius was furious! Sometimes she was just such a stuck up little brat. She didn't know anything about the war, not like him.

"Well excuse me mister I-take-everything-personal! I didn't choose them as my parents! And they don't act like gods, their just normal people who fought for something they believed in! And don't you dare judge me about being prejudiced, you're just the same!"

God he could be annoying! He isn't the only one affected by the war eventhough it happened so many years ago. Everybody in Hogwarts knew the stories from their parents, and the scars that go with them.

"We, the same? You couldn't be more wrong! You don't have to defend yourself every fucking time somebody mentioned the war, you didn't have to wait half a year before somebody wanted to talk to you and become your friend, people don't look down on you because of your name or call you traitor behind your back. Just for something my family did so many years ago! You know damn well that people only wanted to be my friend after I started acting like a total ass and became popular with the female population of Hogwarts. Nobody gave a damn about me before they noticed I could be of use for them. Albus was my only friend for 2 whole years and he's the only one who ever dared to come near me because your uncle told him not to judge by a name!" Now, it wasn't all bad. Albus really was a great best friend and they'd had some really good times over the past years.

Scorpius was breathing hard by the time he was finished. He had so much pent up anger about this. His hands were shaking again, he could barely keep himself in check. He wasn't the person people thought he was, but he needed that act to keep it together. He didn't want to act so mean to everybody, he didn't want to use all those girls just for sex. It came in handy sometimes, he was a guy after all, but that's not how he wants to live his life. He wants to love somebody, somebody he can trust and confine in with his deepest fears. Just like any other person he needs love and affection, he just couldn't show it in here. He learned that the hard way in his first year.

"I.. I didn't know Scorpius.. You always seem so in control, like nothing could hurt you."

Scorpius just turned around. He didn't need her pity, he didn't want to be treated like a victim. For once, he wanted people to treat him for who he was, and not for what his family has done. He wasn't arrogant but he did think of himself as strong and smart. He was good with a broom and even hoped for a career in quidditch once in his life, but if the prejudice was already this bad in school, what will it be like in the real bad world?

"You can't change the past Scorpius. It's not your burden to bear for what your family did back then." Rose quietly put her hand on his shoulder.

"You also can't blame people for their prejudice. They just don't know better, it's what their parents told them and they never bothered to find out for themselfs what really happened. And face it, your attitude did make it easy for them to make up their mind about you."

"What was I supposed to do? My first day here i'd been hexed 3 times even before I got of the train. When I sat down at the Slyterin table, all the other first years sat a metre away from me, except ofcourse those whose parents where also involved in the war. The first week alone I got 3 detentions for things I didn't even do!."

Scorpius felt his façade slipping away from him. His eyes were burning with tears. He had never let anybody see this side of him, not even Albus. Sure, he knew he didn't had it easy the first year in Hogwarts, but he thought everything was fine now. Ofcourse, that was the point of his whole big stupid git act he was pulling of. For him it was eat or be eaten.

His whole body slumped down and he was suddenly aware of Rose's hand on his shoulder. He suppresed the urge to turn around and let her hold him. He couldn't look at her right now, he didn't want to see the pity in her eyes so he shrugged of her hand from his shoulder.

"Scorpius, please look at me." When he didn't turn around, Rose grabbed his shoulders so he would face her and when he turned his face away she forcefully took hold of his chin so he looked at her.

"Now listen to me stupid git, all this shit is not your fault. You need to get yourself together. This isn't the Scorpius Malfoy I know. You're damn good at quidditch, you're the only one who could ever compete with me on intellectial level and from what I heard from Albus, you are a great best friend."

Rose looked him straight in the eyes while she told him this. She never thought she would ever admit that she thought those things about him. Hell, she didn't even knew she thought so many good things of him! Well ofcourse there was also the fact that she still thought he was a complete ass and deserved to be hexed into next week, but there was enough time to tell him those things later.

It looked like he was finally getting himself together after her speech. His breathing slowed, his shoulders straightened up and his walls were back up.

"Thank you Rose. It means a lot to me that you believe in me, eventhough you have some strange ways of showing it." He added that last part with one of his smirks. Now he could think straight again, he realised what Rose actually said about him. Rose Weasley thought good things about him, who would have ever had thought that!

"Well, good to see you're yourself again Malfoy. Now, I haven't changed my mind about this place so I'm not fixing this place with a few spells. You're free to stay and do all the work yourself, but I'm out. I'll stop by McGonagall's office to explain and ask for a new detention. Goodnight Scorpius." She turned around and went to search for McGonagall.

An hour later, while she was laying in her bed, she was replaying the whole night in her mind. She discovered a whole new side of Scorpius, one that nobody else knew. She was kinda proud that he chose to share that side of him with her, but it also made her feel guilty. All those years of seemingly meaningless bickering made much more sense now and she probably really hurt him a few times. Still, it was weird to think of Scorpius as him being vulnerable and actually like a human being. She always thought he looked like he owned the school with his arrogant, but really sexy, smirks. She actually did understand why half of Hogwarts female population fell to their knees when he walked by, if he wasn't such an arrogant bastard she could see some potentional in him too.

But that was the thing right, now she knew he wasn't actually an arrogant bastard. So how did she feel about him right now?


End file.
